poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Z-Move Showdown!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Z-Move Showdown! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Narrator: - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Uh-oh Guzzlord! (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Legends opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Z-Move Showdown! - Mask Royal: Ash Ketchum: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Meanwhile our heroes are gather around about Philmac's sacrifice) Ash Ketchum: Philmac was the bravest and the strongest robot in the universe. He was alone when he start from the very beginning of his life. We gave him our strengths, power, love, courage, hope, light, miracle, and sacrifice. We also got him the alley, a great team, and our great friend. (Bulma put Philmac in life capsule and close the door) Emerl: (shed tears) I'm sorry Philmac. Starfire: I shall miss you friend. Raven: We'll bring him back. Cyborg: Some day. (Lillie, Mark EVO, and Howlcrusher shed tears) Ed: tears Philmac!! COME BACK!!!!! Emerl: - - Mark EVO: We'll leave you alone Lillie. Just don't take too long. Lillie: Don't worry Mark, I'll be just fine. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Machop! (Back to the show) - - - - - Xenon Onslaught: You're one pathetic human boy Ash Ketchum! Emerl: He's not pathetic Xenon, you are. - - - - - - Dark the Unknown: I'll slaughter every single one of your friends, Emerl! Show your true darkness and despair, just like I did with Philmac Arsenal. After that, your friend Lillie will be mine forever Ash Ketchum: That'll never happen Dark. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Sunstone: Chillax dudes! Your rockin pal Sunstone is holding it down. Pearl: Wow! Amethyst: Holy! Connie: Alright! Peridot: Unbelievable! Sunstone: Oh you better believe it. Peridot: Okay! Gladion: Sunstone what we gonna do? Guzzlord, Dark, Drago Bludvist, and his Bewilderbeast keep destroying the Pokemon League and they will never stop. Sunstone: If they won't stop, we'll make them stop. Amethyst: And how are gonna do that? Sunstone: I know Ash said, the only defeat Drago's Bewilderbeast is the next challenger and that is Bloom can stop him. All: Right! Sunstone: Let's take those bullies down! But remember kids, if you ever have to deal with a bully be sure to tell an adult. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Dark uses the Phantom Ruby to create a fake version of Philmac) Philmac (Virtual Reality): ... - Gmerl: NOW THAT'S GOING TOO FAR! - Dark the Unknown: Kill them! Philmac (Virtual Reality): Die.... Tecna: That's virtual reality created from the Phantom Ruby! Garnet: We need to destroy it. Steven Universe: Then let's fuse all four of us it's the only way to stop Guzzlord and the villains and destroy the Phantom Ruby once and for all. Amethyst: I'm in! Pearl: I'm in too. Garnet: Then it's decided. It's time to form Obsidian. (Garnet, Steven, Pearl, and Amethyst fusion dance into Obsidian) (Obsidian roar) (All heroes amazed) Ash Ketchum: Whoa! Hiccup: Unbelievable! Peridot: They're huge! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Dark the Unknown: It's over, fools. Lillie is MINE!!! Mallow: Lillie! Run! - - Mark EVO: No! Dark is much worse than Faba! (Mark summoning his keyblade) Mark EVO: - - - - - - - Xenon Onslaught: No wonder Philmac died, he's just as pathetic as the rest of you... Gladion: You're wrong Xenon. Dark the Unknown: - - Lillie: (Yells) I HATE YOU! - Xenon and Dark: ...? Lillie: - - Everyone: Yeah! Xenon Onslaught: Perhaps... unless... you all survive long enough. - - Xenon Onslaught: Take care of these bothersome creatures and these inferior humans, Team Robot is mine! Dark the Unknown: With pleasure! - - (Dark uses the Phantom Ruby to create virtual versions of Infinite, Zavok, Shadow, Silver, Metal Sonic and another Philmac) Mark EVO: Uh oh.... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Howlcrusher: What?! How did Xeno-- (Xenon instantly use a deadly punch at Howlcrusher which send him flying) Mark EVO: HOWLCRUSHER! Xenon Onslaughter: You're next Mark. Mark EVO: That's it Xenon you're going down. Sonicspeed Punch! (Xenon catch Mark's punch and instantly broke his arm) Mark EVO: (Screaming in pain) Xenon Onslaught: Begone! (Xenon grab Mark's head and slams him on ground) Gmerl: Mark! Howlcrusher: You're gonna pay for this. Xenon Onslaught: I don't think so. (Xenon rip off Howlcrusher's arm Howlcrusher: (Screaming in pain) Gladion: No Howlcrusher! - - - Xenon Onslaught: Don't care if you are a Maximal or N.A.N.O. you won't defeat me... - - - Xenon Onslaught: (laughs) You idiot! I have all the data of every single Ultra Beast you all caught! - - - Xenon Onslaught: I might as well thank you all for that. Because now that this ultra power is mine.... (Xenon starts blasting at Emerl Xenon Onslaught: ...I WON!! - - Xenon Onslaught: This is the end Emerl!! (But he was wrong a shield of light who protect Emerl) ???: Don't give up Emerl. Emerl: Is that you my friend? ???: (smile nodded) Let's stop Xenon and Guzzlord together as one. Are you ready? Emerl: Yes let's do it. ??? & Emerl: Fusion HA! (The spirit and Emerl are using Fusion Dance and began to fuse together as one) Xenon Onslaught: WHAT?!?! (The light shines bright) Mark EVO: Whoa! That didn't see that coming. Ash Ketchum: What's happening? Gohan: Is it that? Super Saiyan 4 Goku: (sensed) It looks like Emerl and our friend are using a Fusion Dance. - - - - - - - - - - - - ???: I told ya I won't give up Mark EVO: That's Emerl's voice but the other voice... - - - - - - Lillie: (Gasps) That's... Xenon Onslaught: (Angry) ... Philmac. (Xenon fire a deadly blast on Emerl's new form but it didn't work) Xenon Onslaught: What?! ???: Emerl and Philmac fused together into one call me Philmerl. (All heroes amazed) Ash Ketchum: Philmerl? Philmerl: That's right Ash. The most powerful fusion robot in the universe. - - - Mark EVO: How is that possible? Howlcrusher: Could it be? Did they use the fusion dance? Mark EVO: What, they can't use that move if Philmac is dead! Super Saiyan 4 Goku: This is different. I since Philmac's spirit inside of Emerl. Gmerl: His spirit? Then that means he use his own soul & power to save Emerl's life. Mark EVO: When Philmac said "He's not giving up even in death" he's not fooling around! Diego: Yeah neither did we. - - - - - - Dark the Unknown: (Angry) NO! WHY ARE MY Z-MOVES DON'T WORK ? Kiawe: Cause you don't have a power. Sakura Avalon: Our hearts together as one and our greatest bond with our Pokemon and we'll not let you and villians taking away. Mark EVO: You underestimate how humans and Pokemon live together harmony - - - - Dark the Unknown (Psychotic Anger): SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! - - Mark EVO: Dark really is a stubborn dork! Howlcrusher: And very reckless too! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Dark the Unknown: (Angry) YOU JERKS CAN'T STOP ME!!!! NONE OF YOU CAN'T STOP ME!!!! I'M THE THE TRUE DARK PHILMAC! THE REAL PHILMAC!! Philmerl: You still don't get it, do you?! Dark the Unknown: What do you mean?! Philmerl: You're nothing, but evil clone with all Philmac's negativity who's created by Xenon Onslaught. - - - - Philmerl: Celestial Phoenix Strike!!! (He strike and hit Dark as he lost all his powers and transformation so he can't copy and changes his form anymore and this time it's destoryed permantly) Dark the Unknown: (grunt) - - - - - - - - - - - - Xenon Onslaught: (Angry) YOU'RE ALL DEAD! (Xenon charges at our heroes Howlcrusher: He really is insane twisted robot. Mark EVO: HE'S MAD NOW! LOOK OUT! (Then suddenly a stinger appear and reopening the Ultra Wormhole) Ash Ketchum: What is that? Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta: A stinger that could only be? (As the stinger twisted and reopening the Ultra Wormhole and then fly passed Xenon as he stop) Xenon Onslaught: What?! (Naganadel appear) Pikachu: - Ash Ketchum: Could it be are you Poipole? (Naganadel spin around it was Poipole after it evolved) Drago: Yes it is. Ash Ketchum: Awesome you evolved. Lusamine: Could it be? (Flashback starts) - - (Flashback ends) Rotom Pokedex: Poipole has evolved into Naganadel and come back to us. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Xenon Onslaught: This can not be! I was supposed to be stronger than so my enemy Philmac won't be able to defeat me! But you Emerl, how can someone like you be THAT stronger than both me and Philmac?! How can you... Just.... JUST WHAT ARE YOU?!?!? Philmerl: We are protectors of the universes and dimensions. We serve Justice. We are... All Heroes: Sega Ultimate All-Star League! (The powerful blast push giant shiny Guzzlord and Xenon back the Ultra Wormhole. Xenon does not enough strength to push back anyone.) Ash Ketchum: It's over Xenon you lost big time. (Flashback starts) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): When we first met you join Team Rocket to capture the rarest Pokemon. (Xenon first encounter on Unova Xenon Onslaught (Flashback): Ash Ketchum (V.O.): But then they betrayed you and turn against them and you want to destory our Pokemon world instead of make their own world. (Xenon at Kalos region Xenon Onslaught (Flashback): (Next scene Xenon is on Alola region Ash Ketchum (V.O.): You became a monster, reckless, and selfish evil robot in the universe. We know You killed Philmac's friends and you destory his home planet too long time ago. (Flashback ends) Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta: You terror and destruction days are over Xenon. Howlcrusher: Now Philmerl gonna use one more powerful attack to send giant Shiny Guzzlord back home and the end of you forever. (Philmerl ready for another ultimate attack to finish Xenon Onslaught for good and Xenon is now scared and fear) Ash Ketchum: And now it's time to say goodbye forever Xenon. Philmerl: Ultra Dragon Laserbeam Cannon! (He fire another powerful attack and hit Xenon again and now he's been destory and giant Shiny Guzzlord back in Ultra Wormhole and close it for good) Ash Ketchum: Alright! We did it! Rotom Pokedex: Mission accomplished! (All heroes cheers) Philmerl: My work here is done. (The fusion dance is wears off and back Emerl and Philmac as Spirits) Emerl: Thank you Philmac. Philmac: (Spirit) Your welcome my best friend. (Philmac return to the other world) (Lillie looks at the night sky) Lillie: Philmac, we did it. (Sobs) We really did it. - (Our heroes come in to cheer up Lillie) - - - - - - Mark EVO: But before we do that, there's one more thing... (Everyone glared at Dark) Mark EVO: ... Taking care of you. You copycat jerk! Dark the Unknown: Ah! Wait a second! Sakura Avalon: - Mark EVO: - Kiawe: Lana: Sophocles: Mallow: Gladion: Lillie: - - - Mark EVO: Time to show him what Z-Moves are all about! Dark the Unknown: What?! Emerl: But first let's recharge your Z-Powers with mine. Heaven's Charm! (He used Heaven's Charm to recover our heroes' powers and strengths and recharge their Z-Ring they gotta use Z-Moves again, and Dark has been paralyzed) Ash Ketchum: Our Z-Rings has been recharged. Goku: We all recover from the last battle on Xenon, Guzzlord, and the villians too. Ash Ketchum: All guys are you ready? Gladion: Yeah! Sam: Okay guys let's show Dark what our Z-Moves power are all about. Kiawe: The Zenith Lana: Im Sophocles: All our systems ready! All programs ready run! Time for Savage Spinout! Mallow: Gladion: Lillie: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Dark gets back up Dark the Unknown: I'm... still... Mark EVO: We don't think so Dark. (Mark EVO & Howlcrusher punch Dark and knock him out for good) Howlcrusher: That's for Philmac Mark EVO: And that's for - - Emerl: (in Genie's (Will Smith) voice) Couple thousand years in Cyber Jail that'll cool you off. (Emerl open the portal gate as he send Dark the Unknown to Cyber Jail and then he closed the portal gate. So Dark will never come out ever again.) Patrick: Did we win? Mark EVO: Yes, Patrick we won. (Then the Alola dragons fly down towards Bloom including Galewing and bow down to her as the new Princess of all the dragon) Bloom: (smile) Yeah! (The Alola dragons roar victory) Flora: That was amazing Bloom. Stella: You look so strong now Bloom. Bloom: Thanks guys. Ash Ketchum: Congratulation Bloom! You are now a Princess to all the dragons of Alola. Hiccup: He's right you just like Ash and Toothless when they became two new Alpha dragons. Bloom: I could've done it without you two. And thank you for believe in me. (Bloom shake both Ash and Hiccup's hands) Ash Ketchum: Your welcome. (Then suddenly Bloom's Guardian of Sirenix appear from her Sirenix box) Bloom: Guardian of Sirenx! Bloom's Guardian of Sirenix: Dear Bloom I'm so proud of you. You and your friends have banished the great evil ones and you became a new Princess to all the dragons of Alola. What is your wish? (Bloom look Ash and Hiccup) Ash Ketchum: Go for it Bloom. (he hug Hiccup) Right Hiccup? Hiccup: Right Ash. Bloom: I wish to break the Sirenix curse and end its dark legacy forever. Bloom's Guardian of Sirenix: Your wish dear Bloom is granted. (As the Sirenix wish power began Daphne's evil spell has finally been broken she's return to the physical body has been restored. Daphne is glad to be normal again.) Bloom: (happy) Daphne! Daphne: Bloom! (She finally touch Bloom's hands for real this time. Both Daphne and Bloom have tears of joy) Bloom: (she hug Daphne) Oh Daphne! Aisha: Whoo-hoo! - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Mask Royal - Professor Kukui: Ash Mark EVO: P-Professor Kukui?! Ash Ketchum: Professor (He realize his mask got ripped and been exposed) (All heroes shocked surprise) Amethyst: Whaaaaaaaaat?! Narrator: (post-end) (Meanwhile in the Other World Xenon Onslaught: (Screaming in rage) NOO!! HOW CAN THEY BEAT LIKE THIS?! I CAN'T LOSE TO EMERL AND THOSE FREAKS OF HIS?! ''' (But what he didn't know someone walk towards Xenon slowly) Xenon Onslaught: Grr!! It doesn't matter, I'll will return to life eventually once Dark or Team Death-Meta find the Dragon Balls and once I come back I'll tear these heroes apart and everyone they hold dear to them without any hesitation! ???: I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that will never happen. Xenon Onslaught: What? Who's there?! Beerus: I'm Beerus the Destoryer. Xenon Onslaught: Beerus: Case you didn't know Dark has banished into Cyber Jail, so he will never escape here again Xenon Onslaught: (Angry) Look here, I really don't care what are! Emerl, Ash and they're good-for-nothing friends have made a grave mistake destroying me! I (Xenon punch Beerus in the face now his attack didn't hurt him at all Xenon Onslaught: What?! Beerus: You insulted me for the last time - Xenon Onslaught: NO! NO! THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WEAPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION TO ALL LIFE IN THE UNIVERSE!! I'M THE END OF ALL THINGS! I'M THE ULTIMATE FIGHTER ABOVE ALL ELSE! I'M THE EMPEROR OF DEATH! '''I'M XENON ONSLAUGHT!!!! NOOOO!!!! (Xenon has been erased for good) Beerus: Hmph... A shame that this robot use to be a strong combat robot, but his corruption blind himself and killed his own comrades and wipe out his own planet. - Philmac (Narrating): That was the end of Xenon Onslaught (aka, Xenon 10,000.) The last and strongest robot-warriors in universe. He angered one of the gods, acting like he is the a god of death and destruction in all worlds, and as punishment he was erased from existence... nothing in the multiverse can bring him back, not even the Super Dragon Balls... He disappeared in degrees... for all... eternity. (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MeanRobot.501 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts